


Mornings

by tootired



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootired/pseuds/tootired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jojen wants to know exactly how Bran likes his coffee in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> okay, here it is! this is my first story I’ve actually shared, I hope everyone enjoys it. feedback would be lovely, I’d be glad to do more! ((I chose the setting because I love it way more than summer)) It's just fluffy :)

The weather was getting cooler and the leaves were beginning to change colors. It was Bran’s most favorite time of the year, he loved to wake up early on the weekends with a cup of coffee and stare out the bay window in the kitchen. He loved it more when Jojen would text him, around ten o’clock to ask if he could come over. Bran would quickly reply a yes, his family usually still in bed.

"Why do you get up so early? There’s nothing to see." Jojen asked, pulling his green cardigan sleeves over his hands and wrapped them around a mug. 

"What isn’t there to see? It’s so beautiful outside. You know I love autumn." Jojen sighed, but a smile never left his face. He pulled up a seat next to Bran’s wheelchair. 

"I only ask because I love when you talk about things you love." His eyes darted everywhere but the Stark, sipping his tea awkwardly. Bran pushed his glasses up, playing with the edges of his wheelchair. Jojen’s cheeks tinged red as Bran sighed softly. 

"Leave it to you to be so straightforward." He grinned, reaching for his coffee, only finding Jojen’s hand.

"Brandon," Jojen said, watching leaves rush in the wind and fall soundlessly from the tree branches. He said Bran’s name just to say it, test it on his tongue to see if it had become different between the two. 

"Please, be my boyfriend." Jojen couldn’t help but let out a little laugh, bitting his knuckle gently. 

"I didn’t know you could be so straightforward. I was going to ask you after I finished my tea, but this is better." Bran large eyes were glued to Jojen’s curly haired mess, watching as he shifted in his chair so he could lean over. 

"Kiss me, so I can taste exactly how you like your coffee in the morning." The brunette hesitated at first, Jojen placed his hand on Bran’s cheek and held onto his blue sweater. Jojen put the weight of his cracked lips on Bran’s plump, red ones. 

 

He definitely knew his name tasted different on his tongue now, and everything else would, but he preferred this way over any other.


End file.
